


Day 7: Home is Where You Are OR Devotion

by JustATransBuddy



Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of smut, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy
Summary: Cassandra leaves and comes back after three years because she learns Rapunzel is her home
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Day 7: Home is Where You Are OR Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day seven!
> 
> This is a one-shot I wrote a while ago that I forgot to post. It kinda fits with the prompt and I've got no motivation left to write something else so it'll have to do.  
> It was originally inspired by the song 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift and was supposed to end differently but I ended up changing that. You can probably still see the remnants of the song here and there.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Rapunzel stood on her balcony looking at the townsfolk as they all made their way to their homes. The sun was setting and work for the day was done. The castle was almost done being rebuilt, just a few more walls to paint and it’d be done. Life had started to return to normal, well a new normal of course. She was no longer foreign to palace life and helped her father more to run the kingdom. She came out here to look at the sun set, watch it dip below the horizon into the water. It calmed her, after a busy day she needed it. She sat on the balcony in the sun with her back against the wall as she had her journal in her lap to write down and paint the day’s events.

Then she softly heard a knock on her door and she yelled for them to come inside. She expected it to be Eugene with a cupcake in hand like he usually does. But the door opened and she didn’t hear him greet her, that meant it must be Cassandra. And she was right, a few moments later Cassandra sat down next to her, one leg stretched out and the other bent up with her arm leaning on it.

“It’s beautiful.” Cassandra said.

She looked up from her journal to look at the colour the sunset had painted the sky, beautiful pinks, reds and oranges danced in the sky together with the clouds. No wonder they called it the ‘golden hour’, this sight was worth more than all the gold in the world.

“It is.” She said still looking at the sky. She could feel Cassandra’s eyes trained on hers.

She returns her gaze back to her journal and sees Cass fiddle with her fingers and look at them.

“There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just gonna come out and say it.” Cass started and she turned to look at her best friend. She watched as Cass moved her hands to brush through her hair. “I’m leaving.”

Her mouth was slightly open as she looked at her best friend not really knowing what to say.

“I won’t be gone forever and I’ll write-” Cass started.

“Was someone mean to you? Are people still saying mean things? Because I could talk to them. You’ve worked so hard to rebuild everything, harder than anyone else, this is your home, no one should make you feel like you have to leave.”

At her words Cassandra chuckled into a fist with her eyes closed. When they opened her friend was looking at her, still with a smile on her face.

“That’s not it. Everyone’s been nice. I’m pretty sure they think if they’re not I’ll snap and murder their family.” Cass said as a joke, but they both knew that it was true. People still treated her like she was fragile and not like she was a capable person, most importantly an emotional stable person.

“After all that’s happened I feel like there isn’t anything here for me anymore.”

“Cassandra I’m here and so’s your dad, and Eugene and a lot of other people.” She said as she took Cassandra’s hand in her own, and Cassandra let her.

“I know and it isn’t about that, I just feel there is nothing more for me, nothing to learn, nothing to do, I have no purpose here. And the more I look outside the more I want to go outside.” Cassandra said looking towards the sky and beyond.

Her words struck a chord with her, she knew what that felt like, she lived it for eighteen years. She had to support her friend like she had supported her so many times before.

“If this is what you want, I’ll support you.” She said squeezing Cassandra’s hand and looking into Cassandra’s eyes. “But you better keep that promise and write me. At least once every month. And I expect details, sketches of exotic plants and animals.” She started to trail off going on and on about what new things Cassandra might find.

They continued talking into the night. She tried her best to remember her friend like this, take in every detail, every feature, the way her eyes coloured in the light of the sunset, the way she would squeeze her eyes shut when she told a bad joke and Cass laughed, the way she threw her head back and the sound of that infectious laughter, the sparkle in her eyes that she saw for the first time so many years ago. She painted a picture in her head, to make sure she wouldn’t ever forget her. 

Eugene joined them later bringing food with him and an endless night of laughter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day when Cassandra would leave crept closer and closer until it was her last night here. Both of them had decided not to talk about it unless they had to, they talked about it more like it was something they were planning but that would never happen. But then last week Cassandra had come up to her telling her that a week from that day she would leave. Suddenly everything felt real, her best friend was really leaving, and she felt really weird about it. 

She wondered if they had missed their chance. There had always been something unspoken between them. She’d talked with Eugene about it, who had helped her see that what she felt for her best friend was more than friendship.He had been very understanding and supportive, he had made his peace with her loving Cassandra and knew that they had to end their relationship. He’d been so supportive, she didn’t know how she deserved a friend like him. He had also helped put all her other feelings into perspective, her sadness of losing her friend, the joy for her friend, the heartache and longing for her best friend.

Surely it was too late for them. Cassandra would meet someone out on the road and fall for her, she’d forget all about their almost romance.

This is how she found herself outside Cassandra’s room that night. She had to make sure Cassandra wouldn’t forget her, give her something to remember.

Cassandra’s door was slightly ajar. After ‘the moonstone incident’ Cassandra never had her door closed, it was always open, to let people in, this was very literal but it was a first step and it had worked.

Her hand trembled as she held her hand raised to knock on the door. She watched as Cassandra moved around her room to gather the last of her things. When Cassandra was done she stood at the foot of her bed with one of her hands on her hip, the other was on her chin as she seemed deep in thought, probably thinking about if she’d missed anything.

“Got everything?” She asked as she knocked and walked into the room.

She walked up behind her best friend and put her arm around Cassandra’s shoulders from the back and put her head on her shoulder, she had to stand on her tiptoes to properly put her head on her shoulder.

“Yes” Cassandra said confidently. “There isn’t much to pack honestly so this is it. Most things we already packed for Fidella.” Cassandra said as she waved her hand towards the door where a couple bags stood with things like food and certain supplies she’d need on the road.

“And that’s where you’re wrong. You forgot this.” She said as she released her grip on her friend and held out a neatly wrapped gift that she’d been hiding in a pocket in her dress.

“What’s this?” Cassandra said as she took the gift into her own hands.

“Just something to remember me by.” She said with a smug look on her face.

Cassandra looked at her for a moment not knowing how to respond to that before moving her attention to the gift and started to unwrap it, discarding the wrapping paper on the floor.

It was a small square velvet box. She saw Cassandra’s eyes widen and look back up at her looking for some sort of reassurance. Only now did she realize that box kind of looked like it could hold an engagement ring.

“Go ahead, open it.” She said and Cassandra did.

Inside was a round object with ‘Plus est en vous’ engraved on it. Cassandra took it out of the box and discarded the box on her bed. She opened it to see it was a compass, but instead of ‘North’, ‘East’, ‘South’ and ‘West’ it just said ‘Home’ and ‘Unknown’.

“It took a while to figure it out, and some help from Varian but unlike a normal compass, this compass points you home, here.” She said looking at the compass then back to Cass. Who seemed entranced by it.

“Raps.. I-I don’t know what to say, this is beautiful. Thank you.” Cassandra said before enveloping her in a tight hug.1

When they parted she went to stand next to Cassandra as she opened the compass again.

“Look I painted this. It was tricky to get the details in since they’re so small but I think I managed.”

She was pointing at a small painting of herself and Cassandra touching foreheads and holding each others faces in their hands, the words ‘I love you, Cassandra’ written around it.

“You didn’t have to do this you know. But I do appreciate it.”

“Of course I did, I had to give you something to remember me by.”

“Like I’d ever be able to forget you.”

“Cass we both know you’ll meet someone new, and you’ll love her, and forget about me. In a couple years you’d maybe come back with her and what we almost had won’t matter. I just needed to give you something to make sure you’d never forget me, and that I love you.”

“I love you too Raps.”

And at those words they both closed the distance and their lips met in a long overdue kiss.

When they finally parted both of them were out of breath. Their foreheads touched as they held onto each other and caught their breath. Cassandra’s hands were on her waist while her hands rested on Cassandra’s chest.

“What about Eugene?”

“He knows, he’s known longer than we have.” At that both of them chuckled. “He was the one who helped me realize all this. He knows I love you and he’s okay with that. We’ve agreed we are best as friends”

“What? But you love him.”

“I do and he loves me but as friends. My feelings for you made me realise that.”

“But what about Eugene, he loves you.”

“He agreed to the break up. He was there when you were gone. He watched me suffer without you and he told me that he’s known since then and been making his peace with this for a while. He says he’s fine with it but I know he’s hurting.”

“Will we be fine?”

“Yeah”

“Good”

After a moment of silence and just holding each other Cassandra spoke again.

“I still have to go”

“I know”

“You know, I didn’t get you anything. Now I feel kinda stupid, like I should’ve.” Cassandra said using one of her hands to rub the back of her head.

“I can think of one thing you could give me.” She said wiggling her eyebrows. “Something I would never forget.”

With that Cassandra led them to the bed where she laid down and pulled her on top of her.

They spent the night discovering each others bodies, taking in every freckle, every scar, learning what action got a certain reaction.

It was almost morning and they were cuddling together, she laid on top of Cassandra’s chest listening to her heart beating.

“I don’t have to go. If you asked me to stay I would.” Cassandra said shifting her gaze from the ceiling to her.

“I know, but I can’t ask that of you.” She said as she leaned up on her elbow. “I can tell this is something you want and need to do. I’d come with you but I can’t just leave and I feel like this is something you need to do alone. You’ll write, I’ll try to write back and when you’re ready I’ll be here, waiting for you. This place will always be your home” She said tracing patterns on her skin with her finger. “Even if it turns out this place isn’t your home and you find some place new, someone new, I will always love you and I’ll always be your friend.”

The sun rose and spilled light into the room, basking it in a warm glow. Neither of them made a move to get out of bed, but eventually one of them had to get up to use the bathroom and that was it. When she walked out again she watched as Cassandra got dressed, putting on chain mail underneath the green tunic. She quickly put on her dress from the night before and helped Cassandra with the rest of her stuff. Cassandra put the compass in a small bag and put it on her belt. She helped Cassandra put on the backpack and carry the supplies from her room to the stables.

Once they got there they saw Eugene waiting there with Fidella all ready to go. They put the bags on her and started to walk towards the bridge. They had previously agreed that they would walk with her until the bridge and see her off. The closer they got the more she dreaded it. She was excited for her friend, and girlfriend?, because she knew this was something she wanted and was genuinely excited about but selfishly she didn’t want her to leave. She wanted to have her here by her side forever, but she knew that wouldn’t make Cass happy and ultimately she’d resent her for it, for stopping her from finding her destiny.

On the way other villagers joined their walk to see Cassandra off, Cassandra’s dad, Stan and Pete, Xavier, Varian and his dad, Lance, Angry and Catalina. They all stood back as the three of them walked past the gate by the bridge.

“Well this is it.” Cassandra said.

“Don’t die out there.” Eugene said.

“I already died once, I don’t plan on doing it again any time soon.”

“Good. That reminds me once you get back we should totally get matching tattoos. The club of those that died but didn’t because of Rapunzel.”

“A matching tattoo? With you? Are you damaged Fitzherbert?”

“I love you too Cassandra.” Eugene said pronouncing her name correctly.

Cassandra then went in for a hug. “I love you too.”

When they broke apart, after a tight hug that looked like a game of who could hug tighter, Cassandra directed her attention to her. Cassandra enveloped her in a hug and she wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck, their foreheads touching.

“You’ll write?” She said which earned her a nod. “Promise you’ll come back?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” She said and moved her hands to cup Cassandra’s cheeks and kissed her on the lips. As they moved apart she could see some worry in Cassandra’s eyes as they darted back and forth between her own eyes and Eugene’s because he was still there but he didn’t seem to care. “Sealed it with a kiss.”

Cassandra got onto Fidella’s back and they started to cross the bridge. Cassandra waved back at them as her figure became smaller and smaller. Eventually she reached the other side and disappeared into the forest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That first night had been the hardest. She’d fallen asleep with Eugene holding her, she needed someone there, Eugene knew this and had offered to have a sleepover, but before long she was awake again with her mind racing. She decided to get up and get a glass of warm milk and made her way down to the kitchen. On her way back she walked past Cassandra’s room, her feet having taken her there automatically, maybe she was more tired than she thought, or she missed her friend already.

She entered the room and lit the oil lamp on the nightstand, illuminating the room. She put down the glass of milk and sat down on the bed, facing the window. She looked over to the desk and noticed the quill and ink. The ink had dried up but it had her thinking, Cassandra must’ve used them before she came by last night and she wondered what she’d written and where it was now. She looked around for a bit before spotting a tiny piece of paper sticking out from inside the weapons closet. She opened the closet and took out the crumpled up piece of paper and started to flatten it so she could read it. As she started to read it she saw it was a letter addressed to her.

_Dear Rapunzel_

_You will never read this but I had to write all my feelings down so I could move on. I love you. I’m in love with you. I have been for so long I don’t know any other way. When we first met I hated you, I hated everything about you. How could someone be so happy all the time? You were everything I wasn’t, you confronted me with all my flaws. But as soon as I got to know you I couldn’t help but fall in love with you, like everyone else who gets the honor of knowing you._

_I always felt like I needed to justify my existence, prove that I was worth keeping around. When we were on the road, your father asked me to look after you and it gave me purpose, a reason to be in your life. But when that changed and you showed me you didn’t need me to look after you I was scared I’d lose you, I no longer had a reason to be in your life. And then in the house of yesterday’s tomorrow I was confronted with my past trauma and the hate I felt towards you returned tenfold, I resented you. But through it all I still loved you, but I didn’t know what to do with any of my feelings so I acted out and hurt you. I don’t ever want to hurt you again._

_I’m writing all of this down in the hopes that it will help me move on, that by writing them down they’ll go away and I won’t feel like this anymore._

_Love,_  
_Cassandra_

As she read the letter tears had started to blur her vision and she’d have to blink multiple times to clear them again. She read the letter a couple times before putting the letter down next to her on the bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first letter she received from Cassandra was almost a month after she left.

_My dearest Rapunzel,_

_Today marks two weeks since I left and the initial homesickness I felt has started to subside. While I will always miss your presence by my side I’m starting to really enjoy being out here again. I’ve taken many of the same paths we took before and this time I enjoy every second and I stop to marvel at many of the sights, like you taught me, I’d ignored before._

_Travelling on my own I’ve progressed much faster than the first time around. I passed by Vardaros and stopped to say hi to Vex and Quaid. Vardaros has really turned around since we left, all thanks to you. And Vex has really started to become a very capable young woman._

_I have now passed the great tree and I’m not far from Pincosta. I’m looking forward to exploring the city, since we didn’t get to do that last time._

_I will write again soon._

_Much Love,_  
_Cassandra_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next letter came four weeks later.

_My dearest Rapunzel,_

__

__

_It has now been four weeks on the road and I’ve made my way beyond the Dark Kingdom. Pincosta turned out to be a great city, the people were very kind and hospitable. I did some work for some of the citizens for some gold and I think I may have made a friend. I stayed there for a few days before moving on._

_It wasn’t long after I left that I reached the castle of the Dark Kingdom. I considered going in and saying hi, but I doubted if that would go well so instead I avoided it. I still feel very ashamed and it’s hard to face them, I couldn’t do it. I never back down from a challenge but usually that’s physical, but this emotional challenge is much harder to face. I think I’ll stay for a bit to see if I can gather the courage. Maybe I should send owl ahead to announce my visit, that way they’d get to prepare, it would show my good intentions and that way I can’t back down._  
_Yeah, maybe I’ll do that._

_Wish me luck,_  
_Cassandra_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another six weeks the next letter came, through Hamuel. Rapunzel was surprised to see the bird and even more surprised by the letter he carried. She hadn’t expected Hamuel to be able to deliver a letter. But she was grateful nonetheless.

She had to wait the entire day until she had a quiet moment to herself to read the letter. Hamuel delivered it in the morning but she had a full day of princess duty ahead of her. But when the time came she was done with her duties she almost ran towards her room almost unable to contain her excitement.

She quickly opened and closed her door, making sure she would be left undisturbed. She sat down on her bed and Pascal jumped off her shoulder to sit on her lap so he could read along.

_My dearest Rapunzel,_

_In my last letter I told you about my plan to visit King Edmund and the brotherhood. After I wrote that letter I couldn’t sleep. I kept hearing your voice. Your sweet voice encouraging me to do it. I couldn’t help but listen. I sent owl ahead announcing my intent to visit and they opened the gate. The first thing I did was apologize for my actions, I could’ve gone into detail as to why I did it but ultimately it wouldn’t’ve justified any of my horrible actions. All I could do was apologize and hope they would accept it. And to my surprise they did. My guess is that you had something to do with it. Your kind, loving and forgiving heart has a way of rubbing off on others._

_The king and the brotherhood had left to restore their kingdom some weeks before I departed and since their arrival they have done much to return their kingdom to its former glory. They have built a bridge across the cassm so anyone can cross to the castle. Inside the castle they’ve done the most work. There are only three of them and a whole kingdom to restore So it’s going to take them quite some time. Some people heard the Dark kingdom coming back and were still loyal to their old country and decided to come back and help with the restoration. I’ve also decided to stay for a while and help rebuilding the kingdom, I have some experience with that._

_I have no idea where I want to go next. I have never gone beyond the Dark Kingdom, I have no idea what is out there and the thought is scary but oh so exciting, it’s thrilling. I think I’ll keep traveling east and south, try visiting some of the other kingdoms._

_The king has offered to send Hamuel to send my letter since he wants to send a letter to Eugene. I was skeptical at first, after all it’s Hamuel I don’t think he’s able to do it, but it’d be impolite to refuse his offer. So if this letter never arrives that is why. I hope it does make its way to you._

_As I travel further sending letters will take longer, gaps will be more frequent. But I will continue to find ways to write to you. I promised._

_Your Cassandra_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra was right, the next letters came several weeks later. In the meantime she’d taken to going to the post office and docs every day to check for new letters.

Today like the days before Rapunzel would walk to the post office after finishing her duties, but unlike the days before today the postal worker handed her two letters.

She walked back to her room once again, on her way up she passed Eugene.

“Whatcha got there blondie?”

She just waved with the letters and he knew enough.

She continued her walk to her room and sat down by the window to read the letters.

The first letter she opened turned out to be the second. Cassandra had added dates to show the order she had to read them in.

In the letters Cassandra writes about her journey to the other kingdoms and reaching Koto. It was fascinating reading her travels and she looked forward to the day Cassandra would come home and tell her all about her travels.

From then on letters were few and far between, some she assumed some were lost others only were sent from capitals. Two years pass as Cassandra travels the land. And after all this time stories traveled to Corona, stories of a hero who came to struggling villages, villages overrun by bandits or crooks. This hero would rid the villages of whatever or whoever plagued them and would leave asking for no payment, only food and a place to sleep, but no riches. Stories varied greatly, some she assumed changed as they went from mouth to mouth but one thing they all had in common and that was the description of this hero.

Black hair, green eyes, wearing a green tunic with a horse by her side.

This was her Cassandra.

And she was so proud.

But she missed her so much. She was scared, so much time had passed. She had hoped Cassandra would be back by now. Cassandra never mentioned any women in her letters but she couldn’t help but wonder. These stories of her had to give her a certain status anywhere she went this had to impress anyone. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship at the moment, Cassandra was free to do what she wanted but it didn’t stop her from being jealous.

Several months passed without a new letter.

Ingvarr and Corona had to renew their trade deal and both rulers decided to send their daughters for the negotiation. She met the princesses on the dock to welcome them and they greeted her with firm handshakes. The two sisters came together.  
“It’s good to see you again princess Rapunzel” the oldest princess said.

“And you too.”

“We have a present for you.” the other sister said as she motioned for servants to come forward with a trunk.

The servants placed the trunk in front of her, she thanked her and opened it. It was filled with a couple things, she’d have to get a better look later. On top of it all was a note saying “I still owed you a gift.”. And she knew who had sent her the trunk, Cassandra.

She closed the trunk again not wanting to leave her guests waiting. “Thank you both so much for bringing this with you.”

“It was our pleasure. Cassandra has been a great help to us the past two months. I’m sure you’ll read all about it. She talks about you all the time.” The oldest sister said.

She had the trunk brought to her room so she could look at it when she’s done at the end of her day. So she continued with her day welcoming the two princesses with a banquet, tomorrow the real negotiations would start.

That night, after the days activities, she was sitting on her bed with the trunk in front of her. She hadn’t opened the trunk since that morning. When she did she first picked up the note and folded it open.

_I’ve collected quite a few things on my travels with the intent of sending them to you. I spent a few weeks in Ingvarr and when the princesses told me of their journey to corona I just had to send you something. In this trunk are many of my letters, a journal and a gift. I don’t think it’s as good as yours and when I come back I’ve got something better for you. But until then I got you this._

_P.S. Start with the letters._

She first picked up the stack of letters and noted that they were dated like before but there were also a few letters for Eugene, Varian and Lance and the girls. After picking up the letters she saw a couple gifts with tags to go along with the letters.

She made a mental note to go by everyone and deliver them their gifts and letters. But first she opened and read the letters addressed to her.

The first few were letters detailing more of Cassandra’s journey as she traveled north to eventually reach Ingvarr and it’s capital. But the last letter was different.

After she opened the envelope she noticed the parchment was crumpled up.

_My love Rapunzel,_

_I don’t know what to do any more. I’ve been everywhere, I’ve seen everything there is to see. I’ve once again hit a wall and I don’t know what to do any more. I’m restless all the time._

_The queen has asked a favor of me. She is in need of a warrior to go up north to a small village that is being held hostage by a group of barbarians. This mission requires me to travel there with a small team and hit them with a surprise attack._

_Maybe this mission will give me purpose once again, show me where to go, what to do._

_Much love,_

_Your Cassandra_

Weeks passed with no news from Cassandra, which wasn’t uncommon at this point.

She was sitting in her windowsill watching the sky as it changed colours from the sunset.

Then she heard footsteps quickly approaching her room. Eugene then burst through her doors. 

He was out of breath. All he had to do was nod his head and she knew what it meant.

Cassandra was home.

She and Eugene rushed down the stairs and quickly walked to the docks. As they walked down the stairs she could see a ship sail into the port. When they arrived one of the sailors put out the plank to walk onto the docks.

She held her hands to her chest as she watched sailors walk off the ship and waited for Cassandra to emerge from below deck. And sure enough eventually a head with black hair emerged and she immediately recognized it as Cassandra.

As Cassandra emerged from below deck she noticed how her head was bandaged, with a bandage covering her left eye. She also noticed how her skin was very pale and bruised.

Cassandra walked onto the docks with the help of a sailor and she rushed towards her to kiss her. Cassandra walked with crutches to meet her half way.

She wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck who in turn leaned down and put her hands on her waist.

Their foreheads touched as they held onto each other. She moved her hands from Cassandra’s neck to cup her face. She used her thumb to rub over the bandage.

“What happened?”

“I’m fine and I’ll tell you all about it later. But for now, there is something I’ve been waiting three years to do.” Cassandra said as she closed the gap between their lips and kissed her.

After a while they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. They were enjoying their peaceful time together.

Then they opened their eyes and she saw Cassandra’s gaze shift from her to Eugene who was standing behind them. Cassandra looked back to her for approval and she nodded. Cassandra then moved to Eugene and hugged him.

“I’m glad you didn’t die. I worried after your letter.”

“I’m sorry I worried you. But I guess some of the worry was justified.” Cassandra said as she motioned towards her face and leg.

“Well” Eugene started. “You’re tough I knew you’d make it. For her” Eugene said nodding to where she was standing. “But I’ve really missed having you around. Turns out it’s harder being captain of the guard without my best guard.”

“I-uh I’ve missed you too, Eugene.”

That gave her an Idea.

“Let’s have a feast! Everyone has missed you so much and they’ll love seeing you.” She said helped her to the castle.

When they were at a little distance of Eugene Cassandra stopped and she turned around and held her left hand and noticed her ring finger missing.

“I love you, and I love your enthusiasm but how about for tonight it’s just the two of us. I can be only yours for tonight before giving me back to the world tomorrow.”

At her words she melted and agreed that for tonight it will just be the two of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night she had the kitchen prepare all the best foods from Corona and bring them to her room for them to enjoy.

They were sitting on the bed, Cassandra had her arm around her as they were cuddling.

They were laughing at a funny story Cassandra was telling. She was playing with Cassandra’s left hand. The laughter died down and she finally as asked the question that had been on her mind for so long.

“Cass. What happened?” She asked as she moved away from the cuddling position to look her in the eyes while still holding her hand.

“The finger, the leg or the eye?”

“Everything.”

Cassandra took a deep breath before talking.

“The legitimacy of the queen was being questioned by a group of rebels whose leader believed he was the rightful leader. They held a village hostage, depriving them from food, starving them, they would only give up if she surrendered the crown. She couldn’t abandon her people but she couldn’t organize a big attack because the rebels would kill the villagers. So she would send a group of her best warriors. We would be outnumbered but we’d have the element of surprise on our hands. We travelled for a few days until we got close. We’d move in at dusk, under the cover of night, in teams of two. But there was a traitor in the queens court. They warned the rebels and they were ready for us. They captured us, me and my partner.”

Cassandra paused as she swallowed heavily as her face contorted.

“They tortured us. To find the others. They started with beating us, breaking my leg, then they took a finger.” Cassandra paused her brows furrowed. “Then an eye.”

As Cassandra talked she squeezed her hand to let Cassandra know she was there for her, remind her that she was safe.

After a beat Cassandra spoke again.

“That reminds me, will you help me change the bandages. It needs to be disinfected.” Cassandra said finally looking her in the eyes.

She nodded as she helped Cassandra towards the bathroom. Cassandra sat down on a stool and she started to unwrap the bandages around Cassandra’s head.

Suddenly Cassandra grabbed her hand stopping her from continuing.

“It.. doesn’t look pretty.”

She gently cupped Cassandra’s cheek in her hand before continuing.

Cassandra was right, it didn’t look pretty. Even though it had been weeks since it had happened parts were still a blue greenish yellow colour.

She took some cotton and some alcohol and gently pressed it against her eye. Cassandra hissed and clenched her fists that were resting on her lap.

“Sorry”

“Don’t be.”

“Eventually the other warriors showed up after freeing the village and captured the rebels.” Cassandra said as she finished cleaning the wound. She then started wrapping a fresh bandage around Cassandra’s head.

“We had captured them all and were getting ready to move them to a prison when one of them got free of their restraints and lunged themselves at me and stabbed me. I nearly bled to death right there.”

She knelt down so she could look Cassandra in the eye and she took her hands.

“I slept for two weeks after that. When I woke up I got on the next ship to corona. I had to come home, to you.”

“Why? Why now? What changed?”

“I could’ve died that day. And all I could think about was you. After I took the moonstone and nearly destroyed Corona. I felt I had prove to people I was more than my past, that I was worth something and I could be useful. There had to be a reason that you saved me, a reason why I didn’t die.”

“Me loving you wasn’t enough.”

“I can’t explain it now, but in that moment yes. I also felt that I needed to punish myself for what I’d done. But in doing so I also punished you. I realized I was stupid. I never should’ve left. I’ve wasted so much time, time we could’ve been together. I’m sorry. I’m sorry it took me nearly dying to realize this. But now that I’m here I don’t want to waste a moment.”

Cassandra said as she started to move. Cassandra got onto one knee and pulled out a ring. Before she knew what was happening Cassandra started talking again.

“Rapunzel. Will you marry me?”

Her eyes filled up with tears as she choked out a “Yes”

She was already on her knees so she crashed their lips together.

When they broke apart Cassandra softly slid the ring on her finger and they kissed again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they had their feast, with all their friends where the broke the news of their engagement. Everyone was happy for them.

In the weeks following their engagement Cassandra continued to heal. Varian made a prosthetic for her missing finger. It was her ring finger on her left hand so they decided that they would wear their wedding rings on their right hand. Varian also made her a fake eye but Cassandra liked the eye patch so she only wore it for special occasions, like visiting royalty or her wedding day.

Because of Cassandra’s injuries she’d never be able to be a guard. Her broken leg never properly healed and she had to use a cane to walk. She expected Cassandra to be upset about that but she wasn’t. Cassandra found her calling in taking care and training horses. She found that training horses was something she really enjoyed and it was something she was good at. She had never seen Cassandra happier and more at peace than when she was working with the horses.

They filled the rest of their days with daily horse rides and dinners with friends. Eventually the day came when Fredrick passed away and she had to rule, luckily she had Cassandra by her side helping her every step of the way. They were in this together.

Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone who read this fic and the other ones as well. Thank you all who left kudos or comments.
> 
> I hope to see you all next year for Cassunzel week 2021 or for my next fic.
> 
> Until then.


End file.
